


Fucking an Idiot

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean have been fighting for a while now, but their first physical fight is probably also their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karkatsthong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatsthong/gifts).



> Good luck figuring out which one of them is fucking the idiot.

“No wonder your dad left, he was probably disappointed in you –”

“You _asshole_ , at least _my_ mother liked me –”

“Jean, fuck, the principal’s coming let’s go –”

You whip your head around and there he is, just looking for a kid to give detention to, and when you turn back to Eren you see the same fire lighting his golden eyes that’s burning in your tawny ones, but he’s not _that_ stupid – you don’t think – and you’re _definitely_ not that stupid and there’s no way in hell you’re gonna keep fighting with Principal Fuckwit standing two feet away, staring you down like he’s waiting, just waiting for you to throw a punch. “After school?” You growl.

“’Round back.”

Connie grabs your arm and Mikasa darts in and drags Eren away, and you let Connie tug you towards your next class.

If it was anyone else, anyone at all, the distance and the time would have been enough. You’d have cooled off. Probably wouldn’t have cared about your opponent enough to go fight him, not when you could go home and dick around online instead, or have another eating competition with Sasha. But it’s not just anyone, it’s motherfucking Eren Jaeger, and you have been promising to kick this kid’s ass for years, and now that you’ve finally got your chance, now that he’s man enough to take a beating like the asswad he is, you’re gonna give it to him.

He’d better fucking be there.

“Jean. Want me to come?”

You shake your head and shake Connie off. “Nah. No point. I’m gonna kick his ass and it’ll be over. Go home, man. I’ll probably be over later.”

Connie opens his mouth to argue, but thinks better of it. “Sure. I’ll have chips or something, but make sure you get over to my place soon, or Sasha’ll eat them all herself.”

He grins a little when he says her name, and you almost wanna make fun of him for it, but making fun of Connie for dating Sasha would be like making fun of the world for going in an ellipse around the sun. So you nod and salute him as you walk away, your way of agreeing.

“’Round back” doesn’t mean much. Really, it’s pretty much bullshit.

Leaving the school and walking around back brings you absolutely nowhere, but walking a little farther brings you to the empty lot that was built years ago in preparation for a coffee shop that never got approval to exist. It served a purpose anyway, though, the perfect place for drug deals and fights and shit that couldn’t happen on school grounds without the principal issuing suspensions to everything that moved for a month and a half afterwards.

The lot is empty when you get there, and for a minute you think the fucker didn’t show up – until you recognize his tall form as the shadow leaning up against the half-built café.

“Kirschlong,” He calls derisively. “Are you blind? I’m over here.”

You head his way, any of the anger that you lost over the course of the day returning full-force in a wave that turns your vision red.

He meets you halfway, but he clearly isn’t half as angry as you are, because when you shove him back he actually stumbles backwards, and you take advantage of it, landing a kick on his ribs before he even has time to blink. He grunts, doubling over, and you use his sudden shortness to ram your knee into his face. He flies back up, clutching his nose, and stumbles back, back towards the wall, and if you can get him there you win – get his back up against the wall, pin him, and punch him until he clocks out.

Of course, the fuckhead doesn’t make it that easy, somehow managing to recover and punch you in the face, nearly breaking your fucking nose – you didn’t break _his_ nose, you’re fucking _considerate_ , nothing like this asshole – and you head in for a kick, but he grabs your leg and tugs and you topple over, landing roughly on your back against the gravel, but fuck if you’re going to let him win like this. You swing your legs and catch his, pulling him down on top of you, and use his confusion to flip him, sitting on his hips, pushing his arms above his head.

Damn, that was fast. You knew he was a piece of shit, but you didn’t know he was shitty at this, too.

You raise your hand to punch him, and he glares at you, his eyes burning a hole in your fucking skull and his cheeks red and his nose bleeding and his lip split and you reel back, holding his arms down as he struggles, and then his hips jerk –

You gasp and his eyes go wide.

He does it again, his dick sliding roughly over yours, and if anymore blood goes to your cock your nose is gonna stop bleeding, there’s not enough blood in your body to support the two things.

He presses up against you again, and the fire in his eyes isn’t anger anymore, and the red you’re seeing isn’t because of hatred anymore – or maybe it is – but you smash your mouth into his, tilting your head because he can’t – what with the way you’re holding him down – and tasting the sharp salty iron of his blood and the nigh-nonexistent taste of whatever the fuck he had for lunch and something else you can’t describe and won’t try to, and he pushes his tongue against yours.

You can’t fucking breathe.

You pull back, glaring at Eren – not that it stops him. Of course not. This stupid asshole is the only one who could ever hold your glare and glare back – even Mikasa could never work up the anger to stare you down.

Eren grinds insistently up against you, his tongue flicking out over his lips as he pants underneath you, and instead of hitting him with your free hand you unzip his pants.

“You sure you wanna do this?” You ask. Probably the only time in your life you’ve ever asked or cared about his opinion regarding literally anything, and it’s cause you wanna fuck him. Go figure.

“Fuck yes,” he shoots back.

Stupid fucker, can’t even answer nicely when you’re asking to screw him.

You pull his dick out, smearing pre-cum over the tip and watching his eyes roll back in his head as you squeeze the base of his shaft. You lean down and bite his neck. Who gives a shit if it bruises? He can just say you punched him or some bullcrap.

He bucks into your hand, pushing against your dick, and an involuntary moan escapes you. You ignore his dick for the sake of your own, unzipping your pants and pulling it out of your boxers, pressing down against Eren as you move your mouth up to his.

“Jesus fuck, Jean,” he pants. “If you’re not gonna do anything, let me go so I can, don’t fucking tease you stupid shithead –”

You wrap your hand around both your dicks and slide against him, gasping as you kiss him again. Why the fuck are you kissing him? You can’t breathe anyway, why in all hell would you do something that _prevents_ you from breathing? Shit, you’re nearly as stupid as Eren is.

He pushes into your hand, rubbing against your dick, and you see stars, and you know you made an undignified noise cause he manages to laugh mid-moan, but fuck it, he sounds like a fucking train wreck, you get to make noise too.

You can feel him pushing up against you, but it’s different now, he’s not trying to get away, and you let one of his arms go free and he tangles his fingers in your hair and tugs and you whine like the horny teenager you damn well are.

You feel his body tense under yours, and jesus christ, he’s groaning your name and it sounds so damn _good_ when he says it and your toes curl up and you whisper _Eren_ against his lips and that’s all it takes, he cums all over your hand – not that you could yell at him, not when you’re cumming too, your knees squeezing his hips and your hand clenching so tightly around his wrist you’ll be surprised if he doesn’t have bruises there tomorrow.

He actually lets you sit on top of him for a moment before stretching up to kiss you.

You actually kiss him back.

God, you’re a fucking idiot.


End file.
